


Under the Mistletoe

by thecarlysutra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: Steve introduces Wanda to a new holiday tradition. From a prompt at Superhero Land.





	Under the Mistletoe

  
It was snowing in Berlin. Steve and Wanda had been walking from shop to shop for some time; Wanda was almost done with her Christmas shopping, but that had never been something Steve was very good at. As they prepared to exit the latest shop and go back into the cold night, Wanda paused before the door. She nodded to a sprig of green leaves and white berries hung above the door. 

“I keep seeing that plant around,” she said. 

“Mistletoe?” 

“Oh, is that what it is?”

Steve frowned. “Is that not a tradition you had in Sokovia?” 

“No, but I've heard of it on western television,” she laughed. 

“Oh. Well…”

Steve looked around. There were a few other shoppers, but they were mostly engaged in going through the wares. And Wanda wasn't in Sokovia anymore, and it was his job, in part, to teach her about the world. Steve set down his packages and put his arms around Wanda, drawing her to him. She looked surprised, but happy. He stepped them back until they were under the mistletoe, and then he leaned in and kissed her long, soft, and slow. 

They were brought from their trance by some applause from the other shoppers, and one woman yelling out in German. Steve blushed, but hid it bending down to collect his parcels. 

“What did she say?” Wanda asked when they were on the street again. 

“She um--she said that in Germany, kissing under the mistletoe is the sign of a love that will last.”

Wanda smiled, and Steve took her hand. He was paraphrasing. What the woman had really said was, “Marry her, you fool!” 

And he would soon enough, he thought, and felt, as he had all night, the weight of the ring box in his shirt pocket. This was one Christmas gift he wasn't screwing up.  



End file.
